


Sweet Child

by Lumuslua



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chinguline (EXO), Comedy, Cute Kids, Do Kyungsoo | D.O & Park Chanyeol Friendship, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Humor, Siblings
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumuslua/pseuds/Lumuslua
Summary: O pequeno ChanYeol não estava por dentro daquele velho ditado: "Cuidado com o que você deseja". Afinal, ele era uma criança e os desejos delas não as fazem pensar nas consequências.Mas depois da chegada de KyungSoo, sua atrapalhada vida infantil poderia virar uma assustadora e atrapalhada vida infantil."—Mamãe, acho que o KyungSoo não é de Deus."{ Chansoo!brothers || Comedy || Exo!kids || Au!children }
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 3





	1. Um Desejo de Criança

**Author's Note:**

> Não. Não terá uma relação amorosa entre KyungSoo e ChanYeol (ou entre qualquer um dos irmãos citados na fic) mas o foco é neles.  
> Sim. Eu gosto de ChanSoo em qualquer universo, sorry.  
> Não betada! Também postada no [social spirit](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/sweet-child-11393093)

Toda criança, ou pelo menos, a maioria delas, já desejou uma vez na vida ter um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha, e eu não era muito diferente dessa grande massa infantil que habita o planeta Terra. É triste quando não se tem muitos amiguinhos para brincar, e meus pais e eu havíamos acabado de mudar de cidade, por causa do emprego do papai, então pra mim ficou mais triste ainda, agora que eu não teria nenhum amiguinho mesmo. Eu gostava de assistir aqueles desenhos e filmes que passavam na televisão e em grande parte deles, sempre tinha irmãos que lutavam e venciam juntos... Eu não lembro de nenhum agora, mas eu sei que tem, e esses filmes me faziam sentir uma mistura de tristeza e alegria. Não que eu quisesse ter um gêmeo. Afinal, não quero ninguém andando com a minha cara por ai. Mas eu queria um irmãozinho mais novo pra cuidar, brincar e mandar um pouco, já que eu ia ser a terceira autoridade máxima, perdendo pra mamãe e pro papai. Mas se o vovô aparecesse então eu seria a quarta, mas teria as tias e tios... Mas isso não vem ao caso agora.

Quando se tem nove anos e o desejo de ter um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha, e você não tem amiguinhos, pra quem você pede? Exatamente!

Para o Santa Haraboji¹!

O bom velhinho com certeza vai me dar o presente que eu quero. Eu tinha sido um ótimo menino. Eu até parei de trazer bichinhos pra casa o tempo todo! ‘Tá bom... Parei só de trazer os bichinhos que já estavam mortos, para tentar reviver ele, ou presos em alguma coisa, mas a mamãe já ficou mais feliz com esse meu ato. E o melhor eu ainda não contei! Eu ganhei TRÊS estrelinhas douradas na escolinha por cuidar muito bem do mascote da sala. Então não via motivos para o Santa Haraboji¹ não me trazer um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha naquele Natal. Então não perdi tempo algum. Corri até minha mãe e pedi pra que me desse um papel bem bonito e um lápis para eu poder começar a escrever a cartinha. Idai que estávamos em Julho? É sempre bom fazer as coisas bem antes, né?!

–Omma! Omma! –Desci a escadas com cuidado pra não cair, como da última vez. A procurei pela sala toda e ela não estava lá, mas eu ouvi algo na cozinha. Se não fosse ela, então algum bicho estava comendo meu Danoninho.

–Que desespero todo é esse ChanYeol? –Ela riu assim que cheguei perto dela. –Achou outro bichinho, foi?! –Ela estava fazendo bolo, quase esqueci o que ia falar quando senti o cheiro da massa de chocolate. Eu sei que o plano dela era me distrair para eu não pedir meu presente. Mas não funcionou mamãe!

‘Tá!

Talvez tenha funcionado por alguns minutos, já que eu subi no banquinho pra vê-la terminando de mexer aquela mistura deliciosa e pedi para que ela me deixasse lamber a colher que tinha massa de chocolate, assim que ela terminou de colocar a forma no forno. Mas foram poucos minutos em que me distraí, depois eu lembrei da cartinha. Eu juro de mindinho!

–Ah! –Eu tinha me lembrado, viu?! –Omma, me dá um papelzinho e lápis, por favor? Eu já quero escrever minha cartinha para o Santa Haraboji –Eu estendi minhas mãos com um sorriso pra convencer ainda mais. Mamãe adora os meus sorrisos.

–Claro, bebê. Já pego ‘pra você, mas meio cedo para escrever uma cartinha, não acha? –Ela foi beber seu suquinho verde, que ela diz ser saudável, mas que é horrível. Eca! –Mas posso saber o que vai pedir?

–Um irmãozinho! –Sorri mais ainda. Mas não foi muito legal quando a mamãe engasgou e acabou cuspindo aquela meleca na geladeira. Eu disse que era horrível.

–Você quer o que ChanYeol? –A mamãe ‘tava assustada e toda melada com aquela meleca verde.

–Pode ser uma irmãzinha também. –Balancei meus ombros. –Eu não sou um menino exigente. –Eu dei uma risadinha. Desculpe, eu não aguentei. Mamãe estava muito engraçada.

Minha mãe respirou fundo e colocou a mão na testa, sabem o que isso significa? Pois é! Eu também não. Ela sempre faz isso quando eu trago animais pra casa ou quebro alguma coisa, então ela provavelmente vai ficar resmungando por ai como das outras vezes, falando coisas como “no dia que eu não estiver aqui..”, “eu ainda vou fugir de vocês”, “só eu pra salvar essa família!”. Acho que a mamãe é algum tipo de super heroína... 

Ela andou de um lado para o outro, e olhava pra mim as vezes. Minhas perninhas já estavam cansadas de ficar parado.

—ChanYeol... —Ela se abaixou até ficar de frente ‘pra mim. Eu odeio isso. Não vejo a hora de crescer logo e ficar grande. —Você andou ouvindo atrás da porta do meu quarto? —Ela estreitou os olhinhos dela e aquilo não era boa coisa. Então eu neguei o mais rápido que pude.

—Não Omma! Eu não escutei, eu juro! —Fiz o sinal de juramento no meu peito. —Mas por que? Você e o Appa estavam pedindo meu irmãozinho para o Haraboji também? —A mamãe engasga com uma facilidade...

—Garoto! —Ela apertou minha bochecha um pouco, parecia nervosa. —Nada disso... —Ela suspirou de novo, me pegou no colo e me sentou na mesa. —Yeollie, o Santa Haraboji não traz irmãos ou irmãs...

—Mas eu quero, Omma. —Eu não ia chorar. Eu já era um homenzinho, ta?!

—Eu sei, mas a Omma não pode ter mais filhos. —Ela sorriu, mas parecia um pouco triste. —Eu e seu Appa estávamos conversando e queremos mesmo assim ter outro bebê, fiquei com medo que você não quisesse, mas pelo jeito esta mais adiantado que nós. —Ela riu e balançou meus cabelos.

—Então você vai ter um bebê, Omma? —Eu abracei ela quando pulei da mesa, se minha mãe não tivesse me pegado acho que eu ia morrer naquele pulo. Bom, foi o que ela disse depois que se assustou.

—Vamos, Yeollie. Em breve. —Ela me deu um beijo e mandou eu ir brincar sem quebrar nada ou me quebrar. Difícil! Mas eu iria fazer meu melhor pra que nenhum dos dois acontecesse.


	2. Irmãos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Não betada
> 
> Também postada no [social spirit](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/sweet-child-11393093)

Quando eu soube que meu desejo ia ser realizado eu fiquei muito feliz, eu era a criança de oito anos mais feliz do mundo. Tudo bem que ‘tava demorando, mas eu espero. Eu fiquei tão feliz que acho que minha felicidade contagiou alguns coleguinhas assim que as aulas começaram, porque dois deles vieram falar comigo no recreio. Isso foi muito legal, porque eu estava começando a ficar um pouquinho de medo de não conseguir nenhum amiguinho na escolinha nova. Só com um pouquinho de medo, viu?! Mas agora eu tenho dois. Dois amiguinhos!

O JongDae e o BaekHyun são muito engraçados, e quando contei pra eles que eu iria ter um irmão, BaekHyun entrou numa guerrinha com o Kim. Os dois tinham irmãos, que também estudavam na escola, mas eram de outra série, porque eram mais novos. O Dae achava incrível ter um irmãozinho e falava que eu ia ser o irmão mais velho, então eu seria o super herói do meu dongsaeng, que íamos brincar e fazer um monte de coisas legais juntos. Já o BaekHyun falava que era horrível, que ele iria roubar toda a atenção dos pais, ia ser um chato que só sabe chorar e roubar meus brinquedos. Depois disso começaram a discutir quem é que tinha razão. Eu só conseguia rir dos dois e fiquei observando os irmãos daqueles dois brincando do outro lado do pátio. Eles pareciam legais e muito amigos, mas não quiseram ficar com a gente naquele dia. O que achei incrível, por BaekHyun dizia que se irmão e o do JongDae vivam querendo ficar grudados neles.

—Você fala isso, mas outro dia estava reclamando que seu irmão quebrou seu boneco. —BaekHyun cruzou os braços.

—Mas qualquer um ia ficar bravo com isso. —JongDae balançou os ombros.

—AHÁ! Então você confessa?! —BaekHyun pulou apontando aquele dedinho fedido na cara do Dae. Qual o problema com esse garoto? O Kim girou os olhos e ignorou o Baek, me puxando pra irmos pra sala. —Yah! Me responde. Não me ignora. Vou te bater, ein?! —BaekHyun seguia atrás cutucando o Kim.

—Aaahhh... Waaeee... —JongDae resmungou. —Me deixa em paz.

Naquele dia a aula foi divertida, ficar com os garotos na sala também foi, e eu cheguei em casa com a mamãe do JongDae, porque minha mãe não ia poder me buscar, o que eu achei incrível, e sim, eu acho muitas coisas incríveis, já que as duas se conheciam antes mesmo de eu conhecer o Dae. Mas é uma coisa incrivelmente assustadora. Meu pai sempre me diz pra não duvidar dos poderes dela. Acho que ela é alguma bruxa, não sei. Mas se for, ela é uma bruxa linda e do bem, tá?! Minha mamãe não é feia e velha como nas histórias!

—Até mais, ChanYeol. —A mamãe do Dae acenou.

—Até, Senhora Kim. —Acenei de volta na porta de casa.

—Tchau Channie! —JongDae gritou balançando seu braço no alto.

—Tchau. —Balancei meu braço de volta pra ele e entrei em casa.

Sabe aqueles filmes que chega a manhã de Natal e a criança recebe um cachorrinho? Eu tive a mesma sensação, mas não era cachorrinho, e era surpresa o que eu senti, não felicidade, ainda. Era uma garotinho! Ele ‘tava no colo da minha mãe, com meu pai do lado. Eles estavam em casa e com uma criança. E eu sou muito esperto, sei até quem é esse garoto. Porque nada passa por Park ChanYeol.

—Omma! Vocês roubaram uma criança? —Joguei minha mochila do homem aranha no chão e cruzei meus braços. —Isso é muito feio! Devolve ele! —Me aproximei deles.

—Quem roubou o que, garoto? —Meu pai deu um empurrãozinho na minha cabeça rindo da minha cara. —Ele é o seu irmão agora. —Meu pai me pegou no colo para eu poder ver mais de perto o garotinho que estava encolhido no colo da minha mãe.

—Meu irmão? —Eu olhei para o meu pai, para minha mãe e depois para o menino. Eu não sabia o que fazer então deixei minhas mãozinhas nas minhas pernas mesmo. Elas estavam suando muito. —Mas ele é grandinho e veio tão rápido. Você disse que bebês vem pequenos e demoram vários meses.

—Ele é especial, Yeollie —Minha mãe falou enquanto mexia nos cabelinhos pretos do garoto. —Ele não veio da barriga da mamãe como você. Ele é adotado e ele já tem dois aninhos, meu amor. Ele não tem uma omma, nem um appa. Então nós vamos ser a família dele agora. — Ela falava de um jeito tão calmo, eu gostava disso na mamãe.

—Não tem Appa? —Olhei para o meu pai. —Nem Omma? —Olhei ‘pra minha mãe. —Mas por que? Todo mundo tem que ter pais. —Olhei para KyungSoo.

—Nem todo mundo tem pais, Channie. Alguns tem só Appa, outros só Omma. Tem gente que tem tios ou avós... E assim por diante. O que importa é que sempre vai ter alguém para as pessoas chamarem de família, seja de sangue ou de coração. —Papai afagou meus cabelos e me apertou de leve com os braços dele. Ele falava tudo isso com um sorrisinho no rosto, olhando 'pra mim 

Mamãe pegou minha mão e levou até os cabelos do garotinho. Eu ‘tava triste. Ele não tinha família e era tão pequeno e bonitinho, parecia um animalzinho de pelúcia. Eu posso ter fungado um pouquinho e meus olhinhos ficaram cheios de água, mas eu não chorei, ta?!

Eu mexi um pouco nos cabelinhos dele, era tão bom de mexer e ele parecia estar gostando, porque estava ficando com soninho. A chupeta quase caia da boca às vezes. Ele era tão fofo. Aquela tristeza foi embora quando eu vi meu pai e minha mãe sorrindo e me colocando sentado no sofá e ele no meu colo dormindo. Eu segurei ele com cuidado, eu não queria machucar, nem acordar ele. Eu fiquei um pouco assustado quando ele se mexeu. Achei que eu tinha feito algo errado, mas eu quase não me mexia, respirava bem fraquinho pra acompanhar a respiração dele e não o assustar.

—Você vai cuidar direitinho do KyungSoo, Yeollie? —Meu appa perguntou. —Porque agora ele é o seu irmãozinho.

—Eu vou ser o melhor Hyung do mundo ‘pra ele, Appa. —Eu falei baixinho. —Eu prometo.

Meu pai teve que voltar pro trabalho. E ficamos só eu, minha mãe e meu novo irmãozinho ali. Ela queria pegar ele pra colocar na cama, mas eu não deixei. Eu iria ficar ali com ele, então ela deixou e foi fazer o almoço, disse que qualquer coisa era pra chamar ela.

Eu queria ficar ali com o KyungSoo. Ele estava tão fofinho dormindo no meu colo, com a cabecinha dele fazendo cócegas no meu queixo. Eu estava tão feliz. Eu confesso que quando minha mãe saiu eu chorei um pouquinho. Mas não conta pra ela! Eu não ‘tava triste, eu juro! Eu só fiquei com vontade de chorar e rir ao mesmo tempo. É muito estranho. Eu finalmente tinha um irmãozinho. E eu iria ser o melhor irmão pra ele. Eu iria sempre cuidar dele como eu estava cuidado dele naquela hora, enquanto ele tirava a soneca dele.

—Eu prometo, KyungSoo-ah! —Beijei sua testa.

Depois disso eu me assustei um pouquinho, mas foi só um pouco! Porque o KyungSoo abriu aqueles olhos grandinhos de repente e olhou pra mim. Eu não vou mentir, fiquei com um tiquinho só de medo. Ele não parava de me encarar. Depois deixei ‘pra lá. Vai ver ele achou o Hyung dele muito bonito, então eu voltei a mexer nos cabelos dele pra ele voltar a dormir, mas sabe... Quando eu ‘tava mexendo na franjinha dele, tinha dois carocinhos ali. Acho que ele tinha se machucado e batido a cabeça em algum lugar. Achei melhor falar com a mamãe sobre isso, ele podia estar com dor.

—Tudo bem ai, meu amor? —Ela apareceu na hora certa. Minha mãe é realmente mágica.

—Mãe, ele acordou e eu vi que ele tem dois galos na testa. Ele caiu? —Perguntei baixinho.

—O que? —Minha mãe se aproximou e quando eu vi ele tinha voltado a dormir. Esse guri dorme rápido. Ela puxou a franjinha dele pra cima. Acho que estava tão preocupada quanto eu. Essa é minha mãe. —ChanYeol, não tem nada na testa dele. —Ela sussurrou e sorriu. Ela me deu um beijo e um no KyungSoo , depois voltando pra cozinha.

—Mas tinha... —Eu puxei a franja dele vendo que não tinha nada. —Acho que eu também ‘tô com sono. —Esfreguei meus olhinhos.

A única coisa que lembro depois disso é de ser deitado no sofá e ter o KyungSoo deitado do meu lado. Eu passei meu bracinho por cima dele pra não deixar ele cair. Depois eu disso eu dormir e só fui acordar quando a mamãe me chamou pra almoçar.


	3. Entre Irmãos e Balas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Não betada
> 
> Também postada no [social spirit](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/sweet-child-11393093)

O primeiro dia do KyungSoo lá em casa foi divertido. Ele não falava muito. Na verdade ele não falava nada. Achei que ele era mudo, mas a mamãe disse que ele ainda estava se acostumando com a gente. Pelo menos enquanto brincávamos na sala, de noite, antes de dormir ele deu algumas risadinhas e sorrisos, eram sempre pra mamãe e para o papai. Quando eu ia fazer cócegas nele ele só me encarava ou olhava para qualquer canto. Tudo bem! Ele ainda esta se acostumando em ter um Hyung. Eu espero. Ele só tem dois aninhos, é um bebê ainda, minha mãe disse. Bebês não sabem muito o que fazem. Mas eu deixei pra lá, porque a mamãe disse que eu ia dormir com o KyungSoo agora. Não naquela noite porque a caminha dele ainda não tinha chegado, mas no dia seguinte eu já devia estar preparado pra receber o meu irmão no meu quarto. Eu estava amando aquilo. Aquele quarto era muito grande. As vezes eu sentia um pouco de medo dormindo sozinho ali. Mas não conta para os meus pais!

Na escola eu queria muito contar para Baek e Dae a novidade. Eu já disse que ‘tava muito feliz? Acho que eles também vão ficar, mas eu não conseguia esperar até o recreio. Eu não parava de balançar as pernas. Acho que a professora já estava um pouco irritada com isso, só acho... Ela me olhava e então eu parava.

—Yah! Para de balançar a cadeira! —BaekHyun empurrou minhas costas. —Eu ‘to pintando errado por sua culpa, Orelhudo! —Eu virei pra trás e mostrei a língua pra ele.

—Para de chamar ele assim, Baek! —JongDae revirou os olhos —O que foi ChanYeol? Quer fazer xixi? —O Kim sussurrou se inclinando para o lado.

—Não, não! —Neguei com vergonha. O JongDae falava umas coisas... —Na verdade eu...

—ChanYeol, JongDae e BaekHyun! —A professora chamou. —Que tal esperar mais dez minutos, hum? Daqui a pouco é o recreio e vocês vão poder conversar e brincar a vontade. —Concordamos e voltamos a pintar os desenhos para colar nas paredes da sala. Eu quis fazer um desenho com animais e outro da minha família

Eu iria desenhar o KyungSoo com todo o carinho do mundo, agora que ele é parte da família.

[★]

—Yah! Sehun! Sai daqui!

—BaekHyun, deixa ele pegar um pouco de iogurte. —JongDae suspirou cansado. Já era a terceira vez, no pouco tempo que o receio tinha começado, que Baek brigava com Sehun.

—Ele já comeu o dele! —Olhou bravo para um Sehun que estendia o braço pra pegar o potinho das mãos do irmão.

—Mas a mamãe falou que a gente tem que dividir as coisas.

—E POR ACASO VOCÊ ME DEU UM POUCO DO SEU? —Levei um susto com o grito do Baek. Quase deixei cair meu danoninho.

—MAS VOCÊ NÃO PEDIU E AGORA EU TO PEDINDO. —Espero que KyungSoo não grite assim comigo como o Sehun faz com o BaekHyun. Esse garoto tem uma cara muito séria.

Eu não estava entendendo a dificuldade daqueles dois. Era só dar um gole para o Sehun que o BaekHyun ficava em paz, mas parecia que tudo era muito mais complicado pra eles. Enquanto eu lambia a tampinha do meu danoninho, olhei para os irmãos Kim do meu lado. Eles pareciam bem tranquilos um com o outro. JongDae tirou da sua lancheira um sanduíche que estava partido em dois e deu a outra metade para JongIn que deu um sorriso muito fofinho. Os dois mais novos tinham seis anos, mas como eles mesmo disseram iriam fazer sete já, já. Eu já fui convidado pra festa, eles me garantiram.

A briguinha de Sehun e BaekHyun já estava me deixando chateado. Fico pensando se KyungSoo e eu vamos brigar assim... Eu não quero ser mal com ele, e também não quero que ele seja mal comigo. Quero que a gente seja igual a Ana e a Elsa, igual o Koda e o Kenai... ‘Ta! Eu sei que eles não são irmãos de verdade, mas eles são irmãos de espírito, ‘ta?! O que vale é o sentimento. Foi o que a mamãe disse...

—Certo, eu vou tomar e você fica com o resto. —Finalmente eles se acalmaram.

—Certo. Mas não é ‘pra deixar só uma coisinha de nada ‘pra mim. —O biquinho que Sehun fazia era fofo.

—Ta, ta! —BaekHyun bebeu o iogurte e deixou um pouco menos que a metade para o irmão, que ficou satisfeito.

Baek ‘tava com uma cara emburrada e Sehun todo lambuzado, mas felizinho. Mas sabe o que me deixou chocado? Foi que o BaekHyun pegou o paninho que tinha na lancheira e limpou o rosto de Sehun que parecia achar aquilo a coisa mais normal do mundo. Eu olhei para o JongDae e ele, assim como o JongIn, parecia não estar tão chocado quanto eu ‘tava.

—É sempre assim. —Deu de ombros passando seu suco para JongIn.

—ChanYeol-hyung, o que você tinha ‘pra contar? —Sehun perguntou curioso. Muito fofo. Eu tinha até me esquecido da minha notícia incrivelmente incrível.

Eu coloquei meu danoninho na mesa e me arrumei no banquinho, me preparando ‘pra contar sobre o KyungSoo.

—Agora eu sou um Hyung de verdade. —Era difícil não sorrir quando eu falava disso. Eu me sentia tão felizinho. Um calorzinho aquecia meu coração toda vez que eu pensava nisso. Aigoo. —Agora eu tenho um irmãozinho. —Coloquei minhas mãos nas minhas bochechas e bati meus pés no chão. Eu estava muito, muito feliz.

—Mas já? —JongDae estava de boca, suja, aberta.

—Estou com dó de você. —BaekHyun riu e revirou aqueles olhos malvado.

—Por que, Hyung? —Sehun parecia nem perceber que o Baek falava aquilo por causa dele. Tadinho.

—Nada, Sehun-ah. Nada.

—Gente, ele é tão fofinho. Parece um pinguim, mas também parece uma coruja. —Eu ri lembrando daqueles olhos enormes dele. 

—Ele é um pinguim, uma coruja ou um menino? —Acho que JongIn não entendeu muito bem o que eu quis dizer.

—Ele é um menino, JongIn-ah. —Eu ri da carinha dele. Que menino fofo.

—Mas... —Dae tocou na cabeça dele e riu dizendo: “depois te explico, Nini.”

Eu contei ‘pra eles que KyungSoo era muito quietinho e fofo e que o primeiro dia dele lá em casa foi o dia mais legal da minha vida. Tudo bem que KyungSoo não quis brincar muito comigo. Não quis brincar nada, na verdade. Mas é porque ele é tímido. Com certeza é isso. Os meninos queriam ir lá em casa ver o KyungSoo, mas eu tinha que falar com a mamãe primeiro, ou ela ia me matar se eu chegar com todos eles de uma vez sem avisar. Da ultima vez que fiz isso ela ficou correndo pela casa toda reclamando que nunca tinha nada ‘pra oferecer, que a casa estava uma bagunça, que eu ia ficar de castigo quando acabasse de brincar... Coisas de mãe.

—Mas Channie, como você ganhou um irmão tão rápido? —BaekHyun coçou aquela cabeça, que deve ‘ta com piolho, só pode. Pra que coçar?

—Mamãe disse que ele é adotado. —Peguei uma balinha que o JongDae ofereceu enquanto a gente voltava ‘pra sala. —Obrigado, Dae. —JongDae é tão legal. —KyungSoo tem dois anos.

—Que nome bonito. —JongDae sorriu pra mim.

—Eu também acho. —Eu sorri de volta. Porque era a verdade, ne?!

—Quero ver sorrir, quando ele sumir com a cabeça do seu boneco. —BaekHyun era um chato.

—KyungSoo não vai fazer isso. Ele é um anjinho.

—Certo. Certo. Vai nessa. —Ele cruzou os braços e virou a cara.

SeHun e JongIn foram para as salas deles com a professora, em fila, bem bonitinho. E nós fomos para a nossa.

—Ei! Da onde você tirou bala? Eu quero. —BaekHyun estendeu a mão bem na minha cara.

—Eu não tenho. Eu ganhei a bala. —Tirei a mão dele da minha cara. Aquela mão ‘tava suja e olha que ele só estava comendo o lanche.

—Quem te deu?

—JongDae-ah. —Respondi muito inocente, porque eu sou assim, sabe?! Mas acabei ganhando um tapa no braço.

—Yah! Vai dedurar mesmo? Fala mais alto. O resto do mundo não ouviu. —JongDae ficou bravo do nada.

—Eu quero, Dae. Me da uma? —Baek já correu para o lado do Kim. E tudo bem, porque eu sei que ele tem bala para o Byun. O problema foi quando todo mundo que estava nos corredores começaram a pedir também. Acho que entendi o porque do JingDae ter ficado tão bravo comigo.

Depois de muito correr pra fugir dos pedintes de bala, e eu aprender que quando você esta na escola ter bala é motivo de guerra, entramos na sala e fomos para os nosso lugares. Eu estava feliz por ter contado para os meus amiguinhos sobre o KyungSoo. E com certeza vai ter muito mais coisas ‘pra eu contar na escola, sobre o que vamos fazer juntos, agora que somos os melhores irmãos do mundo. Aí ai... Mas espera...

—AH, NÃO!—Eu queria chorar agora.

—O que foi? —Os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo e bem... —Toquei no verde primeiro. —Cada um tocou um algo verde. —Não, eu toquei. Não! Fui eu.

—GENTE! Eu esqueci meu danoninho no pátio. —Com a cabeça deitada na mesa, eu já não estava mais tão felizinho assim...


	4. Nosso Doraemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Não betado
> 
> Também postada no [social spirit](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/sweet-child-11393093)

Eu já estava cansadinho de tentar ser um irmão mais velho legal para o KyungSoo. Ele nunca falava comigo quando eu falava com ele, e eu sei que ele fala, porque eu já ouvi ele falando com a mamãe e com o papai. Ele nunca quer brincar, e qual a graça de ter um irmão e dormir no mesmo quarto que ele se ele nunca quer brincar comigo?! Ele vive grudado na mamãe ou sozinho. E é assim faz tempo, viu?! Desde que ele chegou ele fica assim comigo. Aish...

Esse não é o irmão que eu queria!

—O que foi filho? ‘Ta quietinho ai no piano por que? —Mamãe passou a mão nos meus cabelos. Eu gosto. Mas eu estava muito chateado ‘pra sorrir por isso.

—Nada, eu só não quero brincar... —Tudo bem. Eu estava com um biquinho, mas e daí? Mamãe acha fofo. E aquela tecla que eu ‘tava apertando estava muito mais legal.

—Ah, que isso?! Brinca um pouco com o Soo. —Ela sorriu. Ela não sabe de nada. —Ele ‘ta brincando sozinho lá no quarto. —Agora ela ‘ta acariciando minha costas. Você não me compra, mulher.

—Não quero. —Eu estava muito chateado, ‘ta?! Não é fácil assim.

—Por favor. Cuida dele para a Omma. —Ela me abraçou de lado. —A Omma precisa saber que os dois meninos dela estão felizes e brincando para ela terminar de fazer pudim para a sobremesa do jantar. —Essa mamãe... Ai, ai, viu?! Sabe mesmo me convencer. Tudo bem. Você venceu dessa vez Omma, mas nos encontraremos em outra batalha.

—Tudo bem. —Sorri fraquinho, me preparando ‘pra mais uma tarde triste ao lado do meu irmãozinho.

—Obrigada, bebê.

—Não sou bebê, Omma. —Fiquei mais emburradinho depois de ser chamado de bebê e ainda receber um tapa no meu bumbum enquanto subia a escada. Não acredito nisso...

Eu entrei no quarto e estava meio escuro. As cortinas estavam fechadas. Eu podia jurar de mindinho que quando a mamãe foi me acordar hoje ela tinha deixado as cortinas abertas, mas talvez ela tenha fechado de novo, não sei... Resolvi abrir, porque mamãe sempre fala que o quarto precisa de luz do Sol. E agora ‘ta de dia, e tem Sol, e Sol tem a luz que o quarto precisa, ne?!

Eu juro pra vocês que sou um menino forte e como toda a minha comida, mas eu não estava conseguindo abrir as cortinas. E olha que eu puxei, ein?! Estava muito difícil, então resolvi que ia acender só a luz mesmo, mas no meio do caminho de volta ‘pra porta vi o KyungSoo no tapete brincando de Lego, o que me assustou um pouco, porque eu não vi ele ali quando entrei no quarto ‘pra abrir as cortinas. Mas ele parecia tão fofo ali, tentando encaixar as pecinhas. Ele esta sendo um chato, mas ainda é fofo. Fui até o negocinho que acende e apaga a luz, sabe?! O interrompe-alguma-coisa. Mas a luz não queria ligar. Que estranho... Hoje a luz estava funcionando bem.

—OMMA, A LUZ DO QUARTO NÃO QUER ACENDER. —Gritei da porta.

—DEPOIS EU TROCO.

—‘TA.

—E PARA DE GRITAR, CHANYEOL. EU NÃO SOU SURDA. —Mas ela também ‘tava gritando...

Deixei assim mesmo. Tinha luz vindo do corredor e o quarto nem ‘tava escurão, sabe?! Então sentei no tapete perto do KyungSoo e fiquei brincando com uma pecinha que tinha ali. Não queria brincar com ele agora, eu sabia que ele não ia falar comigo, ou ia virar as costas e continuar brincando sozinho. Ai, ai... Mas já que ele não iria brincar comigo, comecei a montar meu castelo sozinho mesmo. Era chato aquele silêncio e eu já estava ficando tristinho. Quis olha ‘pra ver o que KyungSoo estava montando, mas ele não estava brincando com os Legos e sim com os blocos de letras que papai tinha dado de presente. Claro que ele não ia formar palavrinhas, porque ele não sabe ler ainda. É muito novinho. Eu cheguei mais pertinho dele e fiquei olhando ele juntar os blocos. E sem querer ele conseguiu montar uma palavrinha. Waah! KyungSoo mesmo com dois anos é inteligente.

—Waah! Você conseguiu montar a palavra ‘Dia'. Como fez isso?—Me ajoelhei e coloquei minhas mãos nas minhas coxas. Eu sabia que ele não ia me responder, mas quando eu vi já tinha falado. —Waah! Acho que é outra palavra aqui. Você que montou? Esta escrito, S... A... Sá. Sac... O que? —Era uma palavra difícil. Mas quando tem um só ‘R' no meio, como é que falava mesmo? Hum... AH, É! —Sácri. Sacrifi... Sacrifíci... O. —Finalmente. Viu?! Eu disse que sabia ler. —Sacrifício... Será que é uma palavra? —Olhei para o KyungSoo, que nem olhar na minha cara ele olhava. Isso me irritou um pouquinho. —YAH! FALA COMIGO! EU TO FALANDO COM VOCÊ.

Eu fiquei muito bravo. Eu ‘tava falando sozinho de novo. Eu estava com muita raiva do KyungSoo. Eu levantei e bati meu pé no chão, eu acabei assustando ele um pouco, só que ao invés de chorar, ele olhou ‘pra mim por uns segundos, mas voltou a brincar sozinho com aqueles blocos idiotas. Aish! Eu não queria chorar. Era só minha garganta que ‘tava doendo e meus olhos que tem muita água, porque são grandes, ta?! Eu não ‘tava chorando. Não tava...

—VOCÊ É O PIOR IRMÃO MAIS NOVO DO MUNDO. NÃO QUERO MAIS VOCÊ AQUI. EU VOU TE DEVOLVER, SEU CHATO! —Meu nariz ‘tava escorrendo. Ta! Eu ‘tava chorando, sim. Mas era só porque fiquei muito tristinho com o KyungSoo.

KyungSoo parou de brincar e ficou me olhando limpar meu rosto com a gola da blusa. Mamãe não gostava que eu fizesse isso, mas era a única coisa que tinha pra limpar meu rosto, ué. E KyungSoo não parava de me olhar, e do nada a porta do quarto fechou, deixando ele um pouco mais escuro. Eu não gostei disso. Não gostei nem um pouco. Fui até a porta pra abrir, MAS ELA NÃO TAVA ABRINDO. Eu tentei puxar, empurrar, fazer tudo, mas ela não abria de jeito nenhum. 

—Abre isso, agora! —Eu não sei quem fechou, mas eu falei mesmo assim. —OMMA! OMMA! —Eu bati na porta com toda minha força. Eu não queria ficar ali. Eu ‘tava ficando assustado, já. Mas eu não tenho medo, ta?! Foi só um sustinho.

Quando eu virei de novo, KyungSoo ‘tava de pé, ainda me olhando. Parecia ainda mais escuro ao redor dele e eu não quis olhar por muito tempo. Eu estava encostado na porta quando ela abriu de repente, me empurrando um pouco. Era mamãe que tinha aberto.

—ChanYeol, que gritaria é essa? —Ela parecia brava, mas eu estava mais bravo ainda. —Por que esse quarto todo fechado?

—EU NÃO QUERO MAIS O KYUNGSOO COMO IRMÃO. NÃO QUERO. —Aish! Eu não parava de chorar.

—ChanYeol!

—ELE NUNCA BRINCA COMIGO, NUNCA FALAVA COMIGO. SÓ ME IGNORA E FICA ME OLHANDO ESTRANHO. —Eu apontei ‘pra ele que continuava em pé só que agora ele olhava curioso só. —BAEK TINHA RAZÃO. É HORRÍVEL TER UM IRMÃO. ME DÁ UM COELHO, QUE É BEM MELHOR.

—ChanYeol, para de gritar, agora! —Ela pôs a mão na cintura, mas parecia surpresa.

—NÃO. OS PAIS DELES NÃO QUIS ELE PORQUE ELE É UM CHATO. —Eu virei e olhei pra ele com raiva. —VOCÊ NÃO É MEU IRMÃO. EU NÃO QUERO MAIS VOCÊ AQUI.

—PARK CHANYEOL!

Eu ‘tava muito bravo e triste, mas eu me arrependi do que eu falei rapidinho. Eu juro. Eu fiz KyungSoo chorar. Ele ‘tava chorando. Mamãe correu pra pegar ele no colo e tentar fazer ele parar de chorar, mas ele não parava. Ele parecia triste e eu me senti muito culpado. Eu não queria falar aquilo, eu só tava com raiva. Eu... Agora eu não sabia o que fazer. Mamãe olhou brava pra mim e KyungSoo chorava muito com o rostinho vermelho e molhado escondido no pescoço da mamãe. O que piorou tudo foi a chuva horrível cheia de raios e trovões que começou do nada. A tia do tempo, nem avisou que ia chover e estava um Solzão...

—O-Omma...

—Não quero ouvir. Quando seu pai chegar, vamos conversar. —Ela foi abrir as cortinas e conseguiu, depois passou direto e foi para o quarto dela e do papai, com uma cara muito brava.

Eu não queria dizer aquilo. Quer dizer... Não sei. Mas agora eu só queria chorar na minha cama, debaixo da minha coberta do homem de ferro.

[★]

—Eu não entendo, ChanYeol. Você queria tanto um irmão... Por que falou tudo aquilo? —Papai estava muito sério, eu não tinha coragem de levantar minha cabeça.

—Me desculpa. Eu não quis dizer aquilo. —Minha voz saiu baixinha. Será que papai conseguiu ouvir?

Ele suspirou muito alto e sentou ao meu lado na cama. Já a mamãe estava dando banho no KyungSoo, antes de por ele para dormir.

—Filho, eu sei que você esta chateado, porque KyungSoo não brinca muito com você, mas é tudo muito novo ‘pra ele. —Papai me trouxe pra pertinho dele e me abraçou.

—Eu sei...

—Ele precisa se acostumar conosco. Tenha paciência, sim?!

—Tudo bem, Appa. Me desculpa.—Eu estava com vergonha do que eu fiz. Eu não conseguia olhar o papai.

—KyungSoo é um menino doce, e agora ele é nossa família e nós somos a família dele... —Eu sabia o que papai iria falar. Eu ouvi ele falando com o titio quando eles estavam meio tristes.

—Porque família é ‘pra sempre... —Olhei para o papai sorrindo.

—E pra sempre iremos cuidar um do outro. —Papai sorriu e deu um beijo na minha testa. —Boa noite, filhão.

—Boa noite, Appa.

Me deitei e papai me cobriu, bagunçando um pouco meus cabelos. Papai era o melhor pai do mundo. Ele era forte e gentil como um super herói e um dia serei igual ele. E assim que ele saiu do quarto mamãe entrou com KyungSoo, que estava só enrolado em uma toalha de girafa, no colo dela. Papai brincou um pouquinho com ele. Deu um beijo na testa dele também e saiu.

Mamãe colocou KyungSoo sentado na caminha dele e começou a secar primeiro os cabelos dele, depois o corpo. Eu só conseguia assisti sem falar nada, eu ainda estava com vergonha do que eu falei, e não sabia se mamãe ainda estava brava comigo. Eu não parava de mexer minha perna e de brincar com o cobertor. Ela colocou o pijama de pinguim nele. Eu achava aquilo muito fofo. Secou mais um pouco os cabelinhos dele, que já estava quase secos e começou a pentear aqueles cabelos pretos. Ele estava caindo de sono, estava quase dormindo sentado. Eu dei uma risadinha quando a cabeça dele caiu pra frente, mas a mamãe segurou. Ela terminou e o deitou na cama, cobrindo ele todo e dando um beijinho nele. Ela virou pra mim e sorriu.

—Quer que eu leia alguma historinha hoje? —Ela falou baixinho, chegando perto da minha cama. Eu disse não com a cabeça.

—Vai acordar ele. Não precisa. —Também falei baixinho.

Mamãe sorriu, se abaixou e me deu um beijo de boa noite, e uma cheiradinha na bochecha que me fez dar uma risadinha, ligou o abajur e apagou a luz do quarto fechando a porta. Eu olhei para a cama do KyungSoo e vi ele dormindo todo bonitinho debaixo das cobertas. Eu sai devagarinho da minha cama e fui até a dele, chegando bem pertinho do rosto dele. Ele ‘tava com um cheirinho bom. Eu voltei pra minha cama e peguei meu Doraemon de pelúcia que estava jogado ali no pé da cama. Dei um beijinho nele e voltei para perto do KyungSoo, mas eu me assustei quando eu vi que ele ‘tava sentado e bem acordado. Será que ele vai chorar? Fui chegando perto, só que bem devagar. Ele me olhava muito sério...

—Olha... Eu não quis dizer aquilo. Me desculpa, ta?! —Eu falei baixinho, olhando para o chão e mexendo os dedinhos do meu pé que estavam protegidos do frio pelas meias do Pororo. —Você não é chato. E seu pais...—Eu não consegui terminar. Minha garganta começou a doer. —Me desculpa. —Eu funguei. Mas eu não estava chorando, ta?! Era o frio. —‘Tó. Se você se sentir triste, pode abraçar ele. —Estendi o Doraemon pra ele, que aceitou e abraçou minha pelúcia. ELE ACEITOU, E AINDA ABRAÇOU MEU DORAEMON. Eu estava muito felizinho de novo.

Assim que ele abraçou o Doraemon, ele deitou de novo e voltou a dormir. Waah... Como ele era fofo e bonitinho. Eu tinha o melhor irmão do mundo. Eu dei uma risadinha e cobri ele bem direitinho, pra ele não passar frio, nem ele, nem o Doraemon. E dei um beijinho de boa noite na bochecha gordinha do KyungSoo. Eu corri pra minha cama e me cobri sorrindo. Eu estava muito feliz, mas com muito sono agora.


	5. O Piquinique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Não betado
> 
> Também postada no [social spirit](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/sweet-child-11393093)

—Omma, não é esse! É o outro queijinho. —Fiz um biquinho e cruzei os braços.

—Querido, Cheddar também é gostoso. —Mamãe disse enquanto montava os sanduíches para o nosso piquenique. —Pega. Prova um pedacinho. —Ela me entregou aquele quadradinho laranja.

Eu preferia o outro queijinho, mas eu comi só pra mostrar pra mamãe como esse é ruim e o outro é melhor. Eu só não esperava que esse queijinho laranja fosse tão bom... Ta. Ele era delicioso.

—Gostou? —Eu sabia que ela estava sorrindo, porque estava certa. Essa mamãe é muito esperta.

—Não. —Falei mastigando o queijo e logo pegando outro da mesa e sai correndo.

Era só pra saber se era bom mesmo e eu não estava enganado, sabe?! Na verdade, eu peguei aquele outro pedacinho para dar pro KyungSoo, mas eu dei uma mordidinha. Bem pequena. Eu corri até o meio da sala, onde o KyungSoo estava sentado no sofá com o Doraemon no colo e com uma cara emburradinha. Mamãe disse pra ele, ontem, que íamos fazer um piquenique no parquinho, desde então ele ficou com a cara mais fechada do que já tinha. Aigoo, achei fofo esse biquinho e as bochechinhas gordinhas e vermelhas.

—KyungSoo-ah, come esse queijinho. É muito gostoso. —Eu parti um pedacinho menor pra ele comer. —Só não fala pra mamãe que eu falei isso.

Eu ofereci o pedaço, mas ele virou a cara para um lado. Ele balançou a cabeça, não querendo abrir a boca. De repente ele enfia a cara na almofada e fica deitado de barriga pra baixo no sofá. Eu me assustei. Achei que ele tava morrendo, sabe?! Mas não. Só estava fazendo uns barulhinhos estranhos. Bem estranhos. KyungSoo no começou parecia uma gatinho, depois os barulhinhos ficaram mais altos e nem parecia uma criança de dois anos. Os barulhinhos ficaram com uma voz grossa. Eu arregalei os olhos e dei um pulo quando a televisão ligou sozinha. Estava passando um filme de terror, que a mamãe não deixa eu assistir, mas na verdade eu não queria assistir mesmo.

Eu fui até a televisão e desliguei, quando me virei para ver KyungSoo ele estava sentado de novo, e ele parecia muito branco, como se estivesse doente, e os olhinhos dele estavam escuros ao redor. E aqueles galinhos estavam de novo na testa dele. Eu corri até ele e sentei do seu lado.

—KyungSoo-ah, você ‘ta bem?

Eu acho que nunca levei um susto tão grande quanto o que o KyungSoo me deu. Ele abriu aquela boquinha dele e saiu uma voz esquisita, como se ele estivesse sufocado, mas também estava grossa. Igualzinho às vozes daqueles filmes de monstro. Eu me afastei um pouco, mas ele chegava mais perto me olhando com aquela cara assustadora.

—Y-Yah! K-KyungSoo... —A mãozinha dele, que antes era gordinha e fofinha agora estava gelada e tinha as unhas pretas e pontudas. Como eu queria que o Batman aparecesse, mas como não tinha ele, resolvi pedir ajudar a uma força maior ainda. —O-OMMA, ACHO QUE KYUNGSSO COMEU ALGO ESTRAGADO.

Péssima idéia. Acho que quando eu gritei ele ficou mais irritado ainda e veio com tudo para o meu colo. Ou melhor dizendo, pra cima de mim, já que de tanto tentar me afastar eu acabei ficando meio deitado no braço do sofá. Definitivamente, KyungSoo estava esquisito e... Wou... Desde quando ele tinha dentinhos? E afiados ainda? Não pensei duas vezes, quando ele chegou mais perto enfiei o queijinho na boca dele e fechei a mesma. Acreditem, aquele queijo é tão gostoso que KyungSoo até parou e ficou quietinho mastigando. Ele parou! Roubou meu outro pedaço de queijo, continuou sentado em cima de mim e ficou comendo o queijo com a maior paciência do mundo, e aquilo foi tão rápido quanto eu fugindo da minha mãe quando quebro alguma coisa em casa, porque eu pisquei e os galinhos na testa, os dentinhos afiados, a mãozinha estranha, os olhos, tudo desapareceu. Ele era só um bebê fofo. Um bebê fofo e muito estranho...

—ChanYeol, pra que toda essa gritaria? —Olhei pra trás onde minha mãe estava, na porta, com as mãos na cintura.

—O KyungSoo... —Apontei pra ele que. Eu não conseguia falar direito.

—O que tem? —Ela chegou perto da gente e pegou ele no colo.

—Acho que ele é um monstro. —Sussurrei pra KyungSoo não me ouvir. Mas mamãe riu mais alto que o carinha que passa de carro vendendo fruta na rua.

—Ele não é um monstro, Yeollie. —Limpou as bochechas do KyungSoo, que estavam sujas de queijo. —Ele só ta meio irritadinho porque ficou com um pouquinho de febre ontem a noite. Você também era um chatinho nessa idade quando ficava resfriado. —Ela bagunçou meus cabelos e saiu com KyungSoo pra cozinha.

Eu não conseguia me mexer, mas na realidade eu nem queria mesmo, sabe?! Ali naquele sofá parecia mais seguro e confortável. Porque depois disso, acho que eu deveria falar com KyungSoo só depois do resfriado dele passar. Essa coisa aí parece muito perigosa, e mexe com a gente de um jeito bem assustador. Tadinho do Soo, ele deve sofrer muito com isso.

—Resfriados são uma coisa... —Mordi a pontinha do meu dedinho ainda meio desligado da minha vida.

Acho melhor eu ir escovar meus dentes antes de sair.

[★]

—YAH, BAEKHYUN! PARA DE ROUBAR MEU LANCHE, VOCÊ TEM O SEU.

—Credo, seu fominha. Eu só dei uma mordidinha. —BaekHyun emburrou a cara e virou para o lado.

—A mordidinha do Baek parece a de um dinossauro. É capaz até de perder os dedos. —JongDae levou um soco no braço depois dessa, mas achei engraçado e ainda concordei enquanto mordia meu sanduíche.

—Meninos, tem mais lanche na cesta. Não precisa brigar. —Mamãe parou de falar com a senhora Kim, mãe do JongDae e do JongIn, e se virou nos dando um aviso, que parecia mais uma ameaça. Conheço minha mãe, ta?! Ela estava lá sentada no banquinho, enquanto a gente estava comendo em cima de um lençol na graminha fofa do parque, mas ela era um gavião, só de olho nos meus movimentos.

Apenas concordamos e voltamos a comer nossos lanches, mas BaekHyun e JongIn parecia ser mortos de fome. A diferença é que JongIn pedia, já o BaekHyun era um ladrãozinho de sanduíches de queijo e presunto. Decidi ir até minha mãe e pedir mais dois sanduíches para aqueles dois, eu sou uma boa criança, sabe?! Me levantei, deixei meu lanche com JongDae, porque é mais confiável, bati minha mãos na bermuda e corri até o banco onde elas estavam.

—Omma, posso pegar mais dois lanches?

—Mais dois, ChanYeol? —Ela estava indignada. Acredite, eu também estava.

—Baek e Nini querem mais. E o Byun fica roubando o meu. —Cruzei os braços olhando na direção do BaekHyun.

—Tudo bem. —Ela suspirou e pegou mais dois sanduíches na cesta, me entregando. —Mas o que acha de levar KyungSoo pra ficar com vocês? Apresenta ele para os meninos.

Eu fiquei animado com a ideia. KyungSoo agora parecia estar bem e brincava com o Doraemon em cima da mesa que fazia parte daquele banco onde mamãe estava sentada. Tão fofinho. Concordei sorrindo e coloquei os dois sanduíches em uma mão, e enquanto mamãe colocava KyungSoo no chão eu peguei em sua mãozinha, totalmente normal e fofinha agora. Waah! Ele aceitou segurar minha mão, mas feliz que eu, não tem ninguém.

Fomos de mãos dadas até o lençol onde os meninos estavam. Entreguei o sanduíche para JongIn e BaekHyun, que não esperou nem eu tirar minha mão direito pra já atacar. Credo. Sentei no meu lugar, pegando meu sanduíche com JongDae e ajudando KyungSoo a sentar do meu lado. Todos olhavam pra ele, até BaekHyun que não sabia se comia ou olhava para o meu irmãozinho. Eu abri um sorriso maior que a lua e trouxe KyungSoo pra mais pertinho de mim. Ele meu deu um empurrãozinho dolorido, mas eu to bem, já. Foi nada...

—Pessoal, esse aqui é o KyungSoo. Ele é o meu irmãozinho. —Bati as pernas que estavam esticadinhas, enquanto apoiava as minhas mãos no joelho, olhando pra eles e para o KyungSoo.

—Olá, KyungSoo-ah. —JongDae foi o primeiro a falar. Ele acenou e sorriu, mas sem ter resposta.

—Acho que ele ta com fome. Ta com uma carinha brava. —SeHun esticou o sanduíche dele para KyungSoo que mordeu um pedacinho. Eu até me assustei com aquilo.

—Waah, SeHunnie. Ele quase nunca aceita comida dos outros. —Bati palminhas ainda surpreso com aquilo. Eu queria tentar também. —Aqui KyungSoo. Come um pouco. —Estiquei meu sanduíche pra ele, mas ele virou a cara. Meu coração ta bem, gente. Mas o biquinho no meu rosto não me deixa mentir. Fiquei chateadinho.

—Acho que SeHun teve é sorte. KyungSoo parece um gato curioso e estranho. —Nessa hora meu irmãozinho olhou para BaekHyun do mesmo jeito que ele me olha as vezes quando estamos sozinhos e não é um olhar muito bonito. BaekHyun até se engasgou.

KyungSoo voltou a mexer com o Doraemon quietinho, enquanto a gente comia. Vez ou outra ele mordiscava o sanduíche do SeHun, ou do JongDae, nunca o meu. Mas que saco. Até que a gente ouviu um chorinho. Era JongIn.

—Sai bichinho. Sai. —JongIn balançou o braço com uma carinha de choro. —Tira ela, Hyung. Tira. —JongIn estava quase chorando, o problema é que todo mundo ali tinha medo de inseto. Eu não tenho medo sabe?! É só... Nojinho.

A gente não sabia o que fazer, porque cada um se afastou um pouco, enquanto JongIn ainda balançava o braço, mas o bicho não saia. Não sei como não percebi, mas quando eu vi, KyungSoo já estava perto do Nini e de uma só vez meteu a mão no bicho. Fez até barulhinho de algo quebrando. Eca. Depois KyungSoo levantou, pegou o Doraemon e começou a andar perto de umas florezinhas que tinham do nosso lado.

Tadinho do JongIn, a gente só conseguia ver os olhinhos arregalados, a boca aberta e a marca da mão de KyungSoo junto com um bicho esmagado em seu braço. Não deu cinco segundos e Nini abria o berreiro correndo em direção a mãe dele. JongDae depois de perceber o que aconteceu foi correndo também pra ver se JongIn estava bem e explicar o que aconteceu, eu acho. Eu olhei para SeHun e BaekHyun que tinham aquelas bocas sujas de suco de uva abertas.

—Channie, seu irmão é assustador. —BaekHyun sussurrou e olhou para KyungSoo, que estava olhando pra gente, muito sério. Ou seja, com a cara normal dele. —Eu não disse nada. —Tampou a boca com o sanduíche, comendo apressado.

—Depois o Baek reclama que eu sou difícil. —SeHun deu de ombros tomando seu suco.

Enquanto iniciava mais uma briga daqueles meio irmãos, eu olhei para KyungSoo que estava no meio das florezinhas. Seria uma imagem muito linda, se as florezinhas perto dele não estivessem morrendo e a que ele estava segurando não estivesse seca e murcha.

KyungSoo estava começando a me assustar.


	6. Irmãozinhos São Assustadores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Não betado
> 
> Também postada no [social spirit](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/sweet-child-11393093)

Na escola a única coisa que falavam era sobre KyungSoo ser assustador. Aqueles idiotas só sabiam falar disso e eu já estava nervoso com isso, porque ao mesmo tempo que queria defender, eu também queria concordar com eles. Aish! Tive que me desculpar mil vezes com JongIn que chegou com o maior bico pra mim. E eu nem fiz nada! 

–ChanYeol, aquilo não era febrezinha, não. É o mal que ‘tá crescendo mesmo. –BaekHyun era um bobão faminto. 

–Cala a boca ou eu conto ‘pra professora que você ‘ta comendo bala na sala escondido. –Resmunguei enquanto terminava minha continha de matemática super difícil onde eu tinha que saber quanto é dez mais dez, e assim, eu só tinha dez dedos, sabe?! 

–Você não me trairia desse jeito... –Dei de ombros e chamei o JongDae para me ajudar. 

–Hey, JongDae. Coloca dez dedos aí pra mim. –Ele mostrou seus dedinhos e eu comecei a contar primeiro os meus depois os deles. –onze, doze, treze... 

–Hey, Channie. A gente pode ir na sua casa hoje? –JongDae perguntou. 

–...Dezoito, dezenove, vinte. –Peguei meu lápis e escrevi a resposta, terminando, finalmente, a última continha da folha, agora era só arrumar meu material e esperar para ir embora. 

–Ein, Channie? –Dae me chamou. 

–Oi? O que foi? –Me virei pra ele, colocando meu estojo do Homem de Ferro na mochila. 

–A gente pode ir brincar na sua casa hoje? 

–Eu acho que podem... Tenho que perguntar pra minha mãe. 

Por falar na minha mãe, ela tinha acabado de chegar e no seu colo estava KyungSooo no colo. Ele ‘tava com o maior bico do mundo e com a cabeça deitada no ombro da mamãe, acho que ele estava com sono. Não posso mentir, eu também ‘tava. Minha mãe acenou chamando a mim e o Dae, mas além de estar com KyungSoo ela estava com JongIn, segurando sua mão. Tadinho. Estava se segurando para não chorar, até sei o porquê... 

–Channie, pergunta pra sua mãe se vamos poder brincar lá, aí eu já peço pra minha mãe me levar mais tarde. –BaekHyun começou a me empurrar pra porta. 

Fui com JongDae até a porta e perguntei pra ela se eles podiam ir lá em casa hoje, e como minha mãe era a melhor do mundo, claro que ela deixou. Acenei para o Baek, dizendo que ela deixou e fui embora com um JongDae desconfiado, um JongIn todo choroso e minha mãe mais distraída de tudo aquilo do que eu na frente da televisão. Ah, sem esquecer, é claro, de um KyungSoo com aquela careta brava dele e não vou mentir aquele biquinho dele é a coisa mais fofa, mais até do que Pororo e Doraemon juntos. Dá pra acreditar? Não dá! 

Mamãe, assim que pisamos na calçada, fez o Nini dar a mão para JongDae que logo deu a mão ‘pra mim. E fomos dominando a calçada toda até chegar em casa, ou melhor, na casa dos Kim. Pela cara do JongIn ele odiou essa ideia, já que entrou correndo em casa, provavelmente foi se esconder no quarto. JongDae foi atrás, quase derrubando a mãe deles que estava parada na porta com um sorriso enorme. 

–Bebê, vou ter que deixar você e o Kyunggie na casa da senhora Kim, porque tenho que passar rapidinho no mercado. –Ela deixou o KyungSoo em pézinho no chão e eu logo segurei sua mãozinha. Tão pequena, mas tão friazinha. Credo, esse menino ‘ta com tanto frio assim? Dei uma assopradinha pra ver se esquentava, ne?! –Se comportem, viu?! Cuida do seu irmão. Voltou já. –Ela deu um beijinho no Kyunggie e outro em mim, e saiu apressada. 

–Vem, meninos. O almoço já está pronto. –A senhora Kim nos deixou entrar e pediu para que eu colocasse minha mochila no canto da sala. 

Fui com KyungSoo até a cozinha de mãos dadas. Fiquei até surpreso por ele ir comigo tão fácil assim. Ponto pra mim, o melhor irmão mais velho do mundo. A senhora Kim colocou ele sentado em cima da cadeira do meu lado, mas com algumas almofadas pra ele ficar mais alto, e que ele não me ouça, mas não funcionou muito, sabe?! JongDae estava com a gente na mesa e já comia sua carne como se fosse um dinossauro. A senhora Kim deu apenas um potinho de iogurte para o KyungSoo, porque ele já tinha almoçado antes. Sortudo. Ela iria ajudar ele a comer, mas eu, como o irmão mais velho e responsável por ele disse que não precisava, que eu faria. Ela então foi chamar o JongIn pra comer, o que eu duvido muito que aconteça, já que ele está com medo de apanhar do KyungSoo de novo, mesmo que aquilo tenha sido um acidente. Na verdade, pra mim, foi um ato heróico. O Nini ‘tava morrendo por causa do inseto e o KyungSoo salvou ele, mas ninguém entendeu as boas ações dele. Tadinho do meu irmão... 

–Abre a boca, Kyunggie. Você precisa de Danoninho ‘pra crescer fortinho. –Eu tentava colocar a colher na boca dele, mas falhando na minha missão. –É só fazer aaaahhh... 

–Deixa ele, Yeol. –JongDae e sua boca cheia de carne. –Sua comida ‘ta esfriando. 

–'Ta não. –Comi um pouco da minha comida e talvez, só talvez, ela estivesse esfriando. –'Ta boa. –Falei de boca cheia. 

–Mentiroso. 

–O Nini deve ‘ta mesmo morrendo de medo do Kyunggie. Ele até foi comer no quarto. –Comi mais um pouco e logo tomei meu suco de uva. 

–Não vai sair de lá, até o KyungSoo ir embora. –Balançou os ombros. 

Sabem uma coisa do KyungSoo? Ele é muito quieto. Sabem uma coisa sobre mim? Eu sou muito distraído. Nesse tempinho que eu virei pra comer e conversar com JongDae, KyungSoo comeu um pouco do iogurte, sujando todo o rosto e assim que ficou cheio, conseguiu, de alguma forma, descer da cadeira e adivinhem pra onde ele foi? Ele foi para o quarto de Kim JongIn. E a senhora Kim parecia bem entretida na cozinha, enquanto eu e JongDae comíamos. 

–Sabe, o que eu acho? Que o Kyunggie tem é muita fome. –Ele bebeu seu suco. Ficando com um bigode roxo. –Quando o Nini fica com fome, ele vira o garoto mais chato do mundo. 

–Fome? Mas nem comer o Danoninho agora ele quer. –Virei para onde o KyungSoo devia estar, mas não estava. –Cadê? ‘Tava aqui. –Levantei da cadeira olhando pros lados e de baixo da mesa. –Cadê o KyungSoo? Como eu perdi meu irmão dentro de uma casa? –Olhei pro JongDae que apontou o dedo na direção do quarto. 

E eu preciso dizer que a única coisa que pude ver do Kyunggie foi ele andando devagar para dentro do quarto e segundos depois um ‘não’ vindo de JongIn e a porta fechando. Sozinha. JongDae e eu fomos até lá e tentamos abrir, mas ‘tava trancada. 

–Abre isso, Yeol! –Empurrou meu ombro. –O Nini vai morrer lá dentro. 

–Meu irmão não é nenhum monstro matador, não. –Falei bravo empurrando o ombro do JongDae de volta. –O Nini que é um mimado medroso. 

–Não fala assim do JongIn, seu orelhudo. –Ele chutou minha canela. 

–Ai! Seu idiota! –Empurrei ele. –Você que falou mal do Soo primeiro. –Dei tapa no braço dele. 

–Falei nada! 

–Falou sim! 

JongDae acha que pode falar assim do KyungSoo e tudo bem? Não, não. Ele merece um cascudo. E foi o que eu dei, segurando o pescoço dele, enquanto ele segurava minha blusa e me dava socos e um beliscão bem dolorido no braço. Embora os chutes dele doessem um pouco mais. Garoto bruto. Credo. 

Eu teria vencido a luta, claro. Mas ouvimos a mãe dele se aproximando, então mesmo não falando, achamos melhor deixar essa briga pra depois. Mas só pra não irritar a Senhora Kim, que não fica nada legal quando pega a gente brigando. Nada legal mesmo! 

–O que está acontecendo aqui? –Ops! Ela pôs a mão na cintura... 

–Nada. –A gente falou junto. 

–Sei... E essas roupas amassadas e cabelos bagunçados ficaram assim sozinho? –Ai não... Ela cruzou os braços. Eu não sei mentir. Meu coração ‘ta batendo. Espera... Ainda bem que ele ‘ta batendo, ne?! 

–A gente não ‘tava conseguindo abrir a porta... –JongDae apontou para o quarto. 

–Vou fingir que acredito, Kim JongDae. –Ela abriu a porta pra gente e voltou pra cozinha. 

Olhamos para o quarto e entramos rapidinho. ‘Tava tudo escuro. Qual o problema com as luzes desse mundo? Aish... Mas lá na cama do Nini tinha uma coisa que eu não acreditava. Não! Coisa, não. Meu irmão não é uma coisa, ne?! 

–Nini... Tudo bem? –O Dae sussurrou. 

O JongIn estava sentado na cama e balançou a cabeça dizendo que tudo bem, mas para fazermos silêncio. A gente chegou mais perto e vimos o KyungSoo segurando a mão do Nini enquanto dormia. Eu sabia! Eu falei que ele tava com sono. 

–Ele não é mal, Hyung. 

–Achei que você tinha morrido. –JongDae é um idiota e mereceu o soco que dei no ombro dele. –Ai! 

–Já falei ‘pra não falar assim do KyungSoo. –Falei baixinho. 

–Mas eu não falei dele, seu burro! 

–Shiiiii... Ele ‘ta dormindo. –O Nini falou. 

–Desculpa. –Esse Kim idiota tem que parar de falar junto comigo. 

–ChanYeol Hyung, a mão do Soo ‘ta fria. –JongIn mexeu nos dedinhos do Soo. Acho que JongIn também estava com sono. 

–Eu sei. –Peguei o cobertor da cama do JongDae e cobri o KyungSoo igual a mamãe faz. Não posso esquecer do beijo de boa noite, ne?! –Vai querer brincar com a gente, Nini? 

–Quero! –Ele saiu da cama, ficando em pé, mas coçando os olhos. Ta com sono, eu sei... Eu sempre sei. Eu sou o mais velho, oras. 

–Acho melhor você dormir, JongIn. –Nini fez um bico enorme para o Dae. 

–Eu não quero dormir, Hyung. 

–Nini, a gente brinca depois. Eu preciso que você cuide do Soo, enquanto ele dorme. –Eu sou muito inteligente, falei igual meu pai. 

–’Ta bom. Mas me chama ‘pra brincar, ‘ta? –JongIn subiu na cama e deitou ao lado do KyungSoo. 

–‘Ta. Cuido do Soo. –Eu disse puxando o JongDae comigo. 

–Eu cuido... –Tadinho, já tava de olho fechado. 

Dae e eu saímos do quarto e fomos brincar na sala, de vídeo game. Agora sem ficar com medo do JongIn dar um ataque, já que parece que ele e o Soo, estão bem. Mas não tem como não gostar do KyungSoo, não é mesmo?! 

[★] 

–Omma, deixa eu levar ele. Eu aguento. –Puxei a blusa da minha mãe. 

–ChanYeol, você vai cair com ele. –Ela falou baixinho, com o KyungSoo dormindo no colo dela. 

–Eu não vou, não. Por favor. Eu sou grande, já. Olha! –Abri os braços. 

–Certo, certo. Mas cuidado. Se ficar cansado me fala que eu pego ele, okay Grandão? –Ela riu. 

–Okay! –Ela me entregou o KyungSoo e segurei ele indo em ‘pra porta com o JongDae do meu lado. O Soo era pesadinho mesmo... 

–Tchau Senhora Kim. 

–Tchau Omma. –JongDae deu um beijo na mãe dele e pegou a mochila dele com brinquedos. 

–Tchau meninos. Cuidado. 

Fui embora ao lado da minha mãe e do JongDae pra casa, afinal, tínhamos combinado de brincar lá com o BaekHyun. Nossa casa era perto da dos Kim, era só ir até o final da rua e chegou, mas carregando o Soo, parecia que a gente morava na outra cidade. Nunca chegava! Ou eu que tava andando devagar demais? Mas mesmo assim eu aguentei, não deixei ele cair. Sou um garoto forte, sabe?! Se KyungSoo estivesse acordado, estaria feliz por isso. Mas antes que eu caísse de bumbum, minha mãe pegou o Kyung e levou ele para o quarto, deixando Dae e eu brincando no quintal. 

Alguns minutos depois o BaekHyung chegou e resolvemos brincar de esconde-esconde, e numa das vezes, era a vez do Baek nos achar. Então enquanto ele contava, Dae e eu saímos correndo pra procurar um lugar pra gente se esconder. Eu fui direto para meu quarto e fechei a porta, ficando embaixo da cama, era um esconderijo horrível, mas o que eu posso fazer se o Byun vive roubando na brincadeira e do cinco ela já pula para o trinta? Injusto! Minha sorte era que minha mãe não deixaria ninguém entrar aqui, já que o Soo estava dormindo. Ou pelo menos, era isso que eu tinha pensado, porque ele estava uns barulhinhos estranhos. Nem parecia um bebê, parecia até os roncos do vovô Park. 

Eu coloquei minha cabeça pra fora pra dar uma olhadinha na cama do Soo e eu juro juradinho de mindinho que eu achei que ia morrer e ninguém ia me encontra, porque eu tava escondido debaixo da cama. 

-S-Soo? -Chamei ele baixinho. Acho que não devia ter feito isso. 

Tinha uma coisa. Uma coisa muito, muito feia e assustadora perto do KyungSoo, e ele falava estranho e chegava muito perto do meu irmão, que nem parecia mais um bebê e se parecia, com toda certeza era o bebê daquele boneco assustador que não me deixou dormir por dias. Meu papai do céu! O que era aquela coisa? Por que o kyungSoo ´ta tão assustador? E por que chamei por ele? Agora essa coisa virou pra mim e ´ta se abaixando perto de mim!! Eu queria muito gritar, mas nem conseguia me mexer. Eu não quero morrer debaixo da minha cama! É sujo aqui... Ó! Olha, é o boneco do Buzz ali? Achei que tinha perdido ele... 

-Au au! -Ouvi o KyungSoo falando, porque fechei meus olhos tão forte quando aquela coisa ficou perto do meu rosto. Nossa! Mas que bafo que ela tinha. Ainda bem que eu escovo os dentes... -Au au, vem. 

-Soo! Não! -Falei baixinho. Meu irmão é doido! Aquilo é um monstro. 

-Au au do Soo. -Ele ta pondo a mão naquela coisa. Eu vou morrer e perder meu irmão junto... Minha mãe vai ficar louca. 

Eu sai devagar de onde eu tava, ficando longe daquele monstro, e peguei meu chinelo que tava perto da cama. Vou tacar meu chinelo nele, pegar o KyungSoo e sair correndo. Um bom plano. Um ótimo plano! Vai dar certo. E deu certo, eu acertei o bichão, mas ele ficou muito bravo e porque o KyungSoo também ficou bravo? Agora tudo no quarto tava balançando e voando. Eu como um menino corajoso fiz o que se deve fazer. Sai correndo e chorando, querendo o colo da minha mãe. KyungSoo que ficasse lá com aquele monstro. 

-OMMA! OMMA! -Escorreguei por causa da meia, mas tudo certo. To bem. 

-Meu Deus, ChanYeol. O que foi, bebê? -Mamãe correu e me abraçou secando meu rosto. -Se machucou? Me diz! 

-M-Monstro... Au Au... M-Morrer... Eu vou... Socorro... KyungSoo... -Gente, como era difícil falar enquanto você chora e solução. 

-Bebê, eu não estou entendendo. Fica calmo. -Ela me abraçou fazendo carinho nas minhas costas. 

-O Yeol ta falando igual o Yoda, Dae. -Ouvi aquele idiota do Baek falando. -Sempre soube que ele era o Yoda. 

-Cala boca, Baek! -JongDae cutucou a barriga do BaekHyun. 

Tentei respirar e falar de novo pra minha mãe. Mas era muito difícil, como consigo soluçar tanto assim? 

-T-Tem um monstro, no quarto, com o KyungSoo. E e-ele também é um m-monstro... E-Ele tem chifrinhos, omma! -Fiz chifres com as minhas mãos, ela precisava entender. -E aquele monstro é o au au dele, quer dizer, o cachorro. E eu achei o Buzz, mas não peguei porque eu joguei meu chinelo no bichinho do Soo e agora os dois estão bravos e fizeram coisas voar e... 

-OK, ChanYeol. Eu não estou entendendo nada. -Ela respirou fundo. - Você tem que parar de assistir escondido, quando seu pai for ver esses filmes de terror. E para de chamar seu irmão de monstro. Isso não se fala. -Ela bagunçou meus cabelinhos e foi pra cozinha. 

Ela não acreditou em mim! Como ela pôde? Essa traidora... 

-Ei! -Baek chutou meu bumbum. -Você se escondeu no seu quarto! Você sabe que ali não valia. Seu trapaceiro! 

-Trapaceiro é você! Onde que depois do cinco vem o trinta? -Cruzei os braços e fiz uma cara de bravo. 

-E por acaso o número trinta vem antes do cinco? -Espera... Que? 

-Tá gente, chega. Por que você tava chorando, Yeol? -JongDae me perguntou. Quase tinha esquecido porque sai correndo do quarto. 

-Pessoal, vocês têm que acreditar em mim. -Puxei eles para o quintal e fiz eles sentarem no balanço que meu pai tinha colocado pra mim. -O KyungSoo... Ele é um monstro! E ele fala com outros monstros. Vocês tinham que vê como o quarto balançou. Eu fiquei com tanto medo... Ops! Desculpa, Dae. -Acho que tava mexendo tanto os braços que acabei batendo na cara do JongDae. 

-Sabe, Yeol... Eu acredito em você, cara. -Baek suspirou e colocou uma mão no meu ombro. 

-Sério? -Nunca fiquei tão feliz por alguém acreditar em mim. 

-Sim, cara. Eu passo a mesma coisa. -Colocou as mãos na cintura dele olhando para o céu. 

-SeHun também é um monstro? -Eu fique surpreso, por essa eu não esperava. SeHun sempre foi um fofo. 

-Mas é claro que é! -Ele levantou os braços e de novo o Dae foi acertado. -Desculpa, Dae. -Coitado. -O SeHun é um pestinha. Ele se finge de bom, mas sempre tá me enchendo o saco, pegando meus brinquedos... Ele é um monstrinho! -Ele puxou os próprios cabelos. -Eu super entendo você, Yeol. 

-Não era bem isso que eu quis dizer, Baek... -É, ele não me entendeu mesmo. 

-Relaxa, cara. A gente tá contigo. -Ele colocou a mão dele no meu ombro de novo. -Né, Dae?! O Nini também consegue ser um monstro quando quer, que eu sei. 

JongDae balançou os ombros e começou a se balançar, aquele idiota número dois nem tava ligando para o que eu estava dizendo. 

-JongDae? BaekHyun? -Mamãe apareceu no quintal chamando pelos meninos. - A senhora Kim e a senhora Byun já chegaram. 

-Ah, mas já? -Baek reclamou. -Deixa a gente brincar mais um pouco, tia. Por favorzinho. 

-Eu deixo, meu bem. Mas você tem que convencer a sua mãe. -Minha mãe riu e voltou pra dentro da casa, com um BaekHyun correndo atrás pra pedir pra senhora Byun deixar ele ficar mais um pouco. 

JongDae nem foi, sabia que a mãe não deixaria, já que tinha hora pra voltar e o Nini sempre ficava chateado quando o irmão demorava pra voltar pra casa. 

-Sabe, Yeol... Às vezes os irmãozinhos são chatos mesmo. -Ele levantou do balanço e começou a guardar os brinquedos que ele trouxe, então resolvi ajudar. -Mas ele ainda é seu irmãozinho e sempre vai ser. Não era você que queria ser o melhor Hyung para ele? -Eu balancei a cabeça, com um biquinho se formando. -Quando o Nini era um bebezinho, ele só queria ficar com minha mãe, nem olhava na minha cara. Depois que comecei a passar mais tempo com ele, agora ele não sai do meu pé. -Ele riu e fechou a bolsa, guardando o último brinquedo indo para sala, encontrar com a mãe dele e o Baek tentando convencer a própria mãe, o que não deu certo. 

Baek e JongDae foram embora e eu voltei para o quintal, sentando no balanço e pensando no que o Dae me disse. Ele e o JongIn são muito fofo juntos, e o Nini adora o irmão. Talvez o Kim esteja certo... 

-Ficar mais com o KyungSoo... -Olhei para a janela da cozinha vendo minha mãe com o Soo no colo, ele tava com aquele biquinho fofo, seguindo com os olhos minha mãe, enquanto ela fazia comida pra ele. -Mas meu irmão é um monstro... 


	7. Ser Hyung é Difícil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Não betado
> 
> Também postada no [social spirit](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/sweet-child-11393093)

Tudo bem! Flores morrendo? Quarto de ponta cabeça? Monstros falando com meu irmão? Dentes afiados e chifres assustadores, junto com olhos medonhos e garras pontudas? Eu posso não ser um profissional, mas KyungSoo é sim um monstro. Meu deus...

KYUNGSOO É UM BEBÊ MONSTRO!!

Calma, ChanYeol. Podemos mudar isso e eu sei o que fazer. Eu sempre sei.

Minha mãe gosta de ir pra igreja as vezes. E sabe o que tem na igreja? Padres. E sabe o que padres fazem? Falam umas coisas esquisitas que eu não presto atenção na igreja.

E tiram os demônios das pessoas!

Pelo menos é o que acontece nos filmes que assisto com o papai. E hoje mamãe resolveu ir na igreja e eu tenho um plano, mas preciso do JongDae e do BaekHyun comigo, ainda bem que eles também vão, pelo menos não preciso concluir o plano sozinho.

-Sério, gente. Eu odeio vestir essa coisa borboleta. Ela me aperta. -BaekHyun era um reclamão.

-Se chama gravata, Baek. Deixa de ser burro. -JongDae falou baixinho, já que o padre já tinha começado a falar. Nossas mães sempre deixam a gente sentar juntos no cantinho da parede, perto do banco de onde elas sentam. O Padre nunca reclamou mesmo.

-Burro é você!

-Aish, BaekHyun! Cala a boca. -Baek cruzou os braços virando a cabeça para o lado.

-Cala boca já morreu, quem manda na minha boca sou eu. -E mostrou a língua para o Dae que deu uma pisão no pé do Byun. -Ei não faz isso. Minha mãe me mata se eu sujar o sapato. -Resmungou limpando o sapato com a manga da camisa.

-Gente, se liga aqui em mim, vai. -Chamei eles baixinho. -Lembram do que eu disse na escola?

-Que seu irmão tá com demônio? -Dae sussurrou e eu respondi que sim. -Yeol, você não acha que ‘tá exagerando?

-Que nada, JongDae. Ele ‘tá certo. -BaekHyun falou baixinho. -Irmãos mais novos nascem com monstros dentro deles, por isso que eles são terríveis e insuportáveis. -Ele fez uma cara como se quisesse assustar, mas ‘tava parecendo um idiota.

-Tá, tanto faz! Eu tenho um plano. -Me aproximei deles pra sussurrar sobre meu plano incrível e infalível.

[★]

-Tem certeza que isso vai funcionar? Eu não acho que o padre vai aceitar, Yeol.

-Seja positivo, Dae. Meu plano é perfeito. E sempre funciona nos filmes. -Cruzei meus bracinhos. Jongdae era um garoto de pouca fé mesmo, viu?!

Quando a missa acabou, pedi pra minha mãe deixar a gente ir falar com o padre enquanto ela e os pais do Dae e Baek conversavam. Papai levou a gente até o padre que estava entrando no escritório dele, mas meu pai não podia saber o que eu ia dizer, então pedi pra ele espera do lado de fora. Muito maduro, eu sei. Sou um menino crescido.

Tudo bem que acho que meu pai deu uma risadinha da minha cara. Mas fingi que nem vi.

Isso era assunto sério!

De meninos grandes, oras!

-Meninos! Como cresceram! No que posso ajudar? -Eu sentei numa cadeira, enquanto Dae e Baek brigavam pra ver quem sentava na outra. Acabou que os dois se apertaram e sentaram juntos.

-Padre JunMyeon, a gente precisa da sua ajuda. -Eu falei com os braços cruzadas.

-”A gente” é muita gente. Baek e eu estamos bem, quem precisa mesmo é o ChanYeol. A gente só tá aqui pra dar uma força, sabe... -JongDae é um babaca.

-Então, eu preciso que você tire o demônio do meu irmão. -Eu falei sério, mas acho que o padre JunMyeon não acreditou, porque começou a rir. Que besta...

Opa! Desculpa, Senhor Deus. Foi sem querer.

-ChanYeol, seu irmão não está com demônio. Que história é essa?

-É sério padre. -Baek quase gritou, empurrando o braço do JongDae. -O irmão dele é assustador. Ele mata flores! Quem mata flores?

O padre JunMyeon cruzou os braços ainda rindo. Não sei qual a graça...

-E o que você espera que eu faça, filho?

-Aigoo, tire o demônio dele. Assim, ele vai ser só meu irmãozinho fofo e adorável. -Balancei os ombros.

O Padre riu de novo, já to ficando com raiva. O que é engraçado?

Mas depois de muito insistir e de ter o BaekHyun agarrando e puxando aquele vestido de padre, ele disse que ia lá em casa fazer uma visita. O que claro, era um código pra dizer que ia tirar o monstro de dentro do Soo.

Eu saquei, Padre!

Depois de falar com o padre Junmyeon, eu e os meninos fomos correndo até nossas mães e deixamos meu pai e o padre conversando. Eu sabia que meu plano iria dar certo. Com o padre do nosso lado, não tem monstro nenhum que leve meu irmão embora. Eu sou o melhor Hyung do mundo, com toda certeza!

Cheguei perto da minha mãe e pedi para irmos embora. Eu já fiz o que tinha que fazer, e também, eu já estava ficando com sono. Ela me deixou segurar o KyungSoo e pediu para esperar mais um pouco. Eita mulher que fala! Até os meninos já tinham ido embora...

-Você devia me agradecer, Soo. -Sentei com ele em um dos bancos da igreja. -Eu vou tirar essa coisa de você e você vai ser só um bebê fofo sem monstros. -Segurei de leve as bochechas dele, tão fofinhas.

-Au au. -Não. Por favor não!

-Shiiii... Sem au au! Nada de au au! -Abracei a cabeça dele, tampando a boquinha dele. Aquele bicho não pode aparecer aqui. -A gente tá na igreja. Jesus vai nos proteger, sem au au. Amém! -Olhei para cima. Mas KyungSoo apontou para fora. Eu não quis olhar, mas do nada minha cabeça virou sozinha, sabe? Do nada. Eu não tava curioso, mas ela virou. Que coisa louca, sabe...

-Au au. -Ufa! Era um cachorro de verdade dessa vez. Eu sou muito novo pra morrer do coração.

[★]

Sabe meu plano? Daria certo se o padre não resolvesse que ia ficar de conversa com minha mãe o tempo todo. Ele veio aqui pra ajudar o Soo e não para ficar tomando chá e comendo meus biscoitinhos. Ele tem que levantar desse sofá e jogar aquela água benta, rezar, sei lá. Fazer qualquer coisa, do que ficar falando sobre o coral da igreja.

Minha mãe não sabe cantar. Ela não precisa ir para o Coral.

-Ei ChanYeol, quando o padre JunMyeon vai ‘coisar’ o Soo? -BaekHyun sussurrou enquanto fingia brincar comigo de quebra cabeça na mesa de jantar.

-’Coisar’? O que é ‘coisar’? -JongDae perguntou com uma cara de confusão.

-Ah, sei lá. Fazer lá o troço que ele tem que fazer no KyungSoo pra ele deixar de ser um demônio.

-Não sei, mas também queria saber. -Falei emburrado. Esse homem fala mais do que minha mãe e a do Baek juntas, e ainda faz umas piadas que nunca entendo.

Depois de um tempão conversando com minha mãe ele pediu pra ver o KyungSoo, que a essa hora devia estar acordando da soneca da tarde.

Finalmente!

Cutuquei o JongDae e chutei o pé do BaekHyun pra eles prestarem atenção, porque já ia começar.

-Mas que fofo esse menino. -O Soo não tava com uma cara nada boa. Acho que ele não gostou do padre JunMyeon. -Com certeza é uma benção pra essa bela família. -O padre pegou meu irmão no colo e começou a brincar com ele. KyungSoo fechou a cara mais ainda. Ele tava ficando irritado.

-Nossa! Esqueci do bolo no forno. Só um minuto padre, vou na cozinha e já volto. -É agora padre Jun! Faz a magia de padre e liberta meu irmão do mal.

Droga, ele não ta salvando o Soo. Só ta deixando ele mais irritado. Olha ali os chifrinhos e as garras. Olha para o KyungSoo padre, seu besta!

-Chan, o seu irmão... -JongDae sussurrou.

-Eu sei! -Puxei os meus lindos cabelinhos. Estamos pedidos.

Começou!

Entrou o maior vento pela janela, a porta da sala abriu sozinha, voou os guardanapos tudo e KyungSoo estava muito bravo mesmo. Finalmente o padre JunMyeon olhou para o Soo. E acredite em mim, nunca vi um homem ficar tão assustado. E olha que meu pai sempre grita quando assiste os filmes de terror comigo, ai eu grito junto, né?! Também me assusto...

Depois de um tempão, agora que o padre Kim resolve por a mão na cabeça do Soo e rezar. Péssima ideia... KyungSoo ficou mais bravo ainda e começou se espernear nos braços do padre.

Era nosso fim. O padre JunMyeon já era! 

Assim que minha mãe avisou da cozinha que o bolo estava pronto. Tudo voltou ao normal e KyungSoo começou a chorar. Era sempre assim... Eu já até me acostumei. Quase... Mas não posso dizer o mesmo do padre JunMyeon que tremia que só, enquanto entregava o Soo para minha mãe.

-Ele deve tá morrendo de fome, eu vou fazer algo para ele comer, já volto. -E lá se foi minha mãe para cozinha com o Soo.

E o padre? Bom...

-F-Fome? Fome de alma! Meu Senhor Todo Poderoso... -Padre JunMyeon fez o sinal da cruz, pegou seu casaco e saiu correndo da minha casa. Uns dias depois mamãe disse que o padre teve que mudar de igreja.

Pobre padre Kim...

-Yeol, seu irmão... -JongDae falou com os olhos arregalados.

-Eu disse pra vocês.

-Caraca... -BaekHyun sussurrou. -Eu avisei que irmãos mais novos são horríveis.

BaekHyun não ajuda em nada mesmo. É um idiota dos pés até a cabeça.

-O que eu faço agora? -Coloquei meu rosto em cima da mesa. Fria...

-Aceitar teu irmão do jeito que ele é?! -JongDae falou também colocando a cabeça na mesa

-Ou quando todos estiverem dormindo, você pega ele e deixa numa casa qualquer, dentro de uma cesta com um bilhete. -Eu já disse que BaekHyun é um idiota?

O pior é que realmente fiquei com vontade de fazer isso.

Eu sou o pior Hyung do mundo todo!

[★]

Estava na hora de dormir e eu não tinha muita certeza se queria ficar no quarto com o Kyungsoo. Eu não estava com sono, e não queria ficar acordado de noite. Vai que aquele cachorro monstro aparece?

Se até o Padre Kim fugiu, o que seria de mim? Um pobre garotinho indefeso...

\- Já escovou os dente, Chanyeol? – Mamãe perguntou, entrando no quarto com o Kyungsoo.

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça e puxei meu coberto um pouco mais pra cima. Meu escudo, sabe?!

\- Ótimo! – Ela sorriu e deitou o Kyungsoo na caminha dele.

Coitada da mamãe, ela não sabe que testa está beijando. Ela não acredita em mim, e sem ela e o papai, resta apenas eu para salvar o Kyungsoo do mal que tem dentro dele.

Apenas eu. Park Chanyeol. Seu único e fiel Hyung, que jamais vai correr do perigo, jamais vai chorar e proteger ele de seja la o que tudo isso seja.

Só eu posso seguir essa jornada sozinho... Será que vai ser longa? Talvez eu precise fazer um sanduíche para levar, né?!

Vou pedir pra mamãe fazer. Aí ela coloca queijo, presunto, tomate... Um suco de laranja. É, seria bom levar suco também e-

\- Chanyeol! –Que suto mãe! Pra que gritar? – Não tá me ouvindo, garoto?

\- Desculpa omma.

\- Tudo bem. – Mamãe me ama, fazer o que?! – Quer que eu deixe o abajur acesso? – É... E parece que ela me conhece muito bem. Então balancei a cabeça. Afinal, eu não quero ficar no escuro.

Não que eu tenha medo, mas né... Melhor tomar cuidado.

\- Boa noite, meu amor.

\- Boa noite, omma.

Mamãe foi embora... Que silêncio.

Esse quarto sempre foi meio esquisito assim mesmo?

O que é aquilo? Parece um bicho... Tem alguém atrás da porta? Tô ouvindo alguma coisa debaixo da minha cama.

Bela hora pra esquecer a musiquinha de Jesus que o Padre Kim ensinou.

Olhei para a cama do Kyungsoo e ele estava acordado, brincando com o bonequinho de pelúcia dele. Acho que ele também está sem sono.

\- Soo. – Ele nem olhou. -Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo-ah. Soo-ah! – Não me ignora! – Kyungsoo!

\- Chanyeol, vai dormir! -Opa! Meu pai me ouviu.

Esperei mais um tempinho, só pra ele se afastar da porta.

Quando eu fui chamar o Kyungsoo de novo, ele já estava descendo da cama dele.

\- Onde você vai? A gente tem que ir dormir. - Melhor falar baixo dessa vez.

\- Au Au! – De novo, não... Eu ainda não tô pronto.

\- Não. Sem Au Au. Vamos dormir, Soo. – Sai da cama e fui até meu irmão, que já estava perto da porta.

\- Au Au! – Ótima hora para os meus pais irem dormir.

\- Kyungsoo, não. – Tá! A porta abriu sozinha... Tô duvidando que foi o Kyungsoo? Jamais!

Mas o que você faz quando tá com medo, mas tem que ir atrás do seu irmão que saiu andando pela casa sozinho, no escuro?

Eu sou o super Hyung, né? Acho que sim... Não tem jeito. Deixa eu só pegar um chinelo aqui. Qualquer coisa...

\- Espera! – Pra quem vive no colo, tá andando muito rápido.

Gente, por que essa casa é tão escura?

O bicho tá na minha sala.

O BICHO ESTA NA MINHA SALA!

E o Kyungsoo tá feliz por que? Alguém me diz de onde que meu irmão veio pra não ficar com medo de um negócio desses, por favor.

Eles começaram a brincar. Que legal! Um monstro tá brincando com meu irmão como se fosse um cachorro normal.

Não tô com medo. Não mesmo! Já vi tudo o que eu tinha que ver.

Como minha mãe diz: Tô vacinado.

\- K-Kyungsoo, sai de perto d-dele. Ele é mau! – Não sei quem eu tô tentando não irritar. O Soo ou o cachorro demônio. – Vem Kyungsoo! – Estiquei meu braço, tentando alcançar o meu irmão.

\- Au Au. – Espera, o bicho está indo embora? Eu podia pular de felicidade agora, mas tô com muito medo pra me mexer demais.

Que nojo! Ele lambeu o Kyungsoo.

Isso! Xô xô! Passa! Vai embora!

Sai daqui, que meu pai é alérgico a cachorros demônios.

O monstro entrou num buraco no chão que surgiu do nada. Tá...

Vocês acham que eu vou ser um adulto normal? Aposto minha figurinhas, que não.

\- V-Vem Soo. – Minha pernas nunca tremeram tanto. Tô fraco, só. Não é medo, viu?!

Meu irmão segurou minha mão e fomos na ponta do pé para o quarto. Tentei. Mas fica difícil andar na ponta do pé quando suas pernas parecem gelatinas, sabe?!

Fechei a porta do quarto e sentei na minha cama. Preciso respirar um pouco.

Tô pior que o Baekhyun no Halloween do ano passado, quando o pai dele se vestiu do cara da serra. O garoto quase fez xixi nas calças. Ele jura de pé junto que não ficou com medo, mas toda vez que esticava a sacola de doces tava se tremendo todo. Ele tava pintado de verde, já que era um alienígena, mas dava pra ver que ele ficou branco que só. Um medroso!

Mas não fala pra ele que eu contei isso.

\- Sério, Soo! – Respirei fundo. Tô bravo, agora. – Entendo que você é um demônio, tudo bem. Tô acostumado já, mais ou menos. Mas você não pode sair no meio da noite pela casa pra ficar brincando com aquele bicho. – Coloquei minhas mãos na cintura, igual a mamãe. Respeito, né?! – Aquilo é mau! Você viu os dentes dele? Ele come sua cabeça numa mordida só. Eu sou um Hyung muito corajoso, mas fica difícil te proteger se você corre atrás do monstro. – Tudo bem que fazer bico não é bom quando você está dando bronca, mas não consigo evitar.

\- Kyungsoo Au Au. – Ele subiu na minha cama, nem ligou para o que eu disse. Agora entendi porque a mamãe fica brava.

Mas espera...

\- Ele é o seu cachorro? O que? – Não acredito!

\- Kyungsoo Au Au – Eu queria brigar com ele, mas fica difícil porque ele é muito fofinho deitado na cama com o bonequinho.

Isso não é justo!

Eu deitei também e cobri a gente. Fazer o que?! Se o bicho era do Kyungsoo... Então era mais fácil ele arrancar a minha cabecinha do que a do meu irmão.

Muito difícil ser um Hyung, gente.

\- Ô Soo... Não tinha um animalzinho melhor pra ser seu, não?! – Já dormiu...

Dei um beijinho de boa noite e cheguei mais pertinho dele.

Vai que do nada ele foge pra ir atrás do bichão.

Se aparecer um gato demônio dessa vez, eu desisto!

Muito difícil ser o Hyung do Soo.


End file.
